


hueso y metal

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La mano rota contra su pecho y la otra en su garganta, y ambos pensaréis que es gracioso, de una manera descascarillada y que aún no entiendes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hueso y metal

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un poco una idea suelta que al final nunca escribo. Situado en y post-Lost Days.

Egon te rompe la mano con la suela de la bota mientras dos de sus matones te sujetan. Es tu segundo día y saboreas el frío y la rugosidad del suelo, la familiaridad de las uñas rotas y los dedos sangrando. Consigues romperle una costilla de un cabezazo. Un acto reflejo. Últimamente es así, un fogonazo de dolor y otro de rabia y antes de que te des cuenta hay un cuchillo en tu mano sana y los matones están en el suelo.

Él sonríe y tú sonríes y más tarde te acorralará en una habitación que no tiene más que una cama y una caja a modo de mesilla, olerá a pólvora y sabrá a sangre y le atraparás la cadera contra el colchón antes de que consiga darte la vuelta. La mano rota contra su pecho y la otra en su garganta, y ambos pensaréis que es gracioso, de una manera descascarillada y que aún no entiendes.

 

*

Talia apenas deja que la toques y piensas que la quieres; piensas que no sabes que es querer, pero quizá es esto.

Es lo primero que te da calor desde que has vuelto y dejas que te aparte las manos, porque te da miedo romperlo. Dejas que te aparte las manos y las piernas y durante un momento tu primer instinto no es de rabia, sino de miedo. Así que te muerdes los labios y cierras los ojos, y Talia susurra contra tu boca, te acaricia el brazo.

Repite tu nombre muy despacio, como si tratara de aprendérselo. Piensas que sí, que eres tú, Jason Todd, pero el nombre no se queda en tu cabeza, sino que parece traer fragmentos de otras vidas. Pero Talia lo dice una y otra vez y tú respondes, porque es la primera persona que te ve como algo más que una herramienta.

 

*

La primera vez que Tim te toca le pegas un puñetazo.

Estáis en el baño de su loft, lamiéndoos las heridas. Tim tiene que ponerse de puntillas, aún en el uniforme, y tú quieres besarle también, quieres besarle hasta que no sepas qué es respirar y te ardan los labios. Así que él te besa y tú le golpeas, y después te quedas allí, con tus piernas balanceándose en el borde del lavabo y trazando con la mirada el hilo de sangre que se limpia del mentón.

Se acerca con cautela después, tiene el desinfectante en una mano y tú no dices nada, te comes el escozor del alcohol y enroscas las botas entorno a sus rodillas. Su paso no cede y tú no haces más. Durante un momento muy largo Tim te evalúa, sabes que lo hace porque te mira como mira las escenas del crimen, porque frunce el ceño y te deja una camiseta vieja que a él le queda grande. Dice “la cama es grande pero el sofá también es cómodo” y “creo que voy a caer muerto” y te mira como si fuera un chiste.

Te acuestas dándole la espalda en el colchón y piensas en la sangre en su barbilla, y en si eso marcaría alguna diferencia.


End file.
